Crossroads
by onewritinggirl
Summary: 'She's pleading with him now, he realizes. She would turn it down in a second if he would stick to his original plan for asking her to meet him here. ' Speculation for 5x24 swing scene/ending. *Slight spoilers if you haven't seen the promo for Watershed.*


_**~Spoilers if you haven't seen the promo for Watershed, but very, very light spoilers, I wouldn't even bother to mention it but some people do mind.~**_

_**A/N: This is somewhat sort of based of the promo/spoilers for Watershed. My own speculation on what I think would be a good season ending but it's very unlikely to happen. I hope you enjoy it either way. I apologize if this is complete shit, it seems I've lost my writing touch, but this was just on my mind and I had to get it out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I'm just excited I'm finally done with classes for the summer.**_

* * *

"He offered me a job in D.C." She cuts right to the chase, and honestly, he couldn't be happier that she's jumping right into it. It gives him less time to second guess himself.

"And you're leaning towards accepting it?" But it's not really a question; they both know that it's a statement of fact.

"Well yeah, it's a fantastic opportunity, it would be foolish to say no…"

"I'm sensing a but."

"But, there's you…I don't want to lose us over this job Castle."

"You won't lose me Kate, ever. Think of it more as putting this on hold until you get back."

"I don't want to put us on hold." She adamantly protests.

"We'll try long distance then." He suggests, trying to reassure her that he's in this as much as she is.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. I love you Kate, and I really don't see any other option."

"Unless,"

"Unless what? Do you want to break up?" He's worrying now. He thought for sure that-

"No, no!" She stops him before he can go into full on panic mode. "God, no Castle, just…"

"What?"

"Give me a reason not to take this job." She's pleading with him now, he realizes. She would turn it down in a second if he would stick to his original plan for asking her to meet him here. He knows what she's asking for, but no matter how much it pains him, he can't give it to her. Not when he can see how much she wants to take this opportunity, how much it would mean for her career, her future; with or without him.

"I can't." He rises out of the swing and bends slightly to press a kiss to her forehead. "You deserve this Kate; nothing should come in the way of that, not even me." With that he starts back towards the loft, leaving a bewildered Kate behind him. He can't bear to turn around and see the expression that she's sure to have on her face, because then he wouldn't be able to leave. This job is in her best interest, not him, and no matter how heartbroken he is; her needs always come first. That thought is what forces him and the black velvet box weighing down his pocket to call a cab and head home.

* * *

She's never been more confused then she is at this very moment. She was sure that he would've asked her to move in, marry him, just to stay, anything. Anything would've been enough to change her mind, but now, instead, she's flying first class on her way to D.C. for her final interview with the higher ups in the department. There's no doubt in her mind that he feels the same way about her that she does of him, that's not the problem here. They both love each other whole-heartedly, so she's not sure what the issue is. Why he's afraid to move forward.

Her phone interrupts her inner musings and she checks the I.D before answering.

"Hey, dad." She greets warmly.

"Hey Katie, you called?"

"Yeah, actually, I have some news."

"Oh?"

"I, uhm…I'm taking the job in D.C."

"Oh." She can't help but notice the disappointment in his tone.

"Look Dad, I know that means I may not see you for a while but…"

"No, no, it's not that Katie. I'm happy for you."

"Then what is it?"

"I just figured you'd been calling with some different news."

"Different how?"

"Oh, I don't know, something that would have to do with why Rick paid me a visit a couple nights ago to ask for my permission..."

"Dad." She starts, understanding immediately dawning on her, and suddenly she can't catch her breath.

"You didn't turn him down did you?"

"No, I didn't say no. Dad I'm going to have to call you back."

"Is everything okay?"

"I hope so." With that she hangs up and begins dialing Castle's number.

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to turn off your cell phone until we hit cruising altitude." She looked over her shoulder to find a friendly looking flight attendant.

"Right, of course, sorry." She stammers as she turns off and pockets her phone. Once the flight attendant moves past she brings her legs up and hugs her knees to her chest trying to calm herself down. Castle had been thinking about their future all along, but he sent her off regardless of his feelings and now there was only one question remaining.

What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

_**Thanks for reading kids.**_

_**Much Love,**_

_** - AnnaLee**_


End file.
